lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Moxy Show (1993-2000 CGI Anthology Series)
The Moxy Show (also known as The Moxy Pirate Show and The Moxy & Flea Show) was CGI animated anthology series. It began airing under the title of The Moxy Pirate Show on December 5th 1993, and ended on January 2nd 2000, with all reruns ending on April 1st 2000. It was an anthology series about classic cartoons that Cartoon Network would commonly air back in the 1990s and in between contained interstitials of Moxy (also known as Moxy Moto and Moxy Andrew Mutt), a goofing off, fun-loving dog voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait who has a crush on Melody from Josie and the Pussycats, and Flea, a flea who likes to hang out and watch TV with Moxy who was originally voiced by Penn Jillette and later Chris Rock. The show was described by Nick and More as: "From wacky jokes, to Moxy's crush on Josie and the Pussycats, the series was whimsical mesh of retro pop culture and comedy".[http://www.nickandmore.com/archive/fridays/moxy.html nickandmore.com page on The Moxy Show.] Retrieved 24 Aug '13. USA Today described it as "Again acting as host, Moxy presents his favorite cartoons, giving reviews, editorial comments and cartoon trivia". "The premise is that Moxy's the toon who didn't quite make it, so we gave him a job as a janitor at the Cartoon Network" says Betty Cohen, going on to add that for The Moxy Pirate Show, "he jams our signal once a week".1993 USA Today article on the show. Retrieved 24 Aug '13. A New York Times article from 1993 can also be found online, which further explains the motion capture CGI process that was used for the series.1993 New York Times article on the show, further explaining how motion capture CGI was implemented into the series. Retrieved 24 Aug '13. The format was originally motion capture CGI from 1993-1998. It is considered the very first original Cartoon Network original series barring the fact that it was an anthology series based around pre-existing cartoon shorts; the first fully produced Cartoon Network original series was Space Ghost Coast to Coast. As mentioned earlier, the series originally began as The Moxy Pirate Show and only featured Moxy before adding Flea in 1994. Then it was retitled The Moxy Show in 1995 and The Moxy & Flea Show in 1998 with changes like: *Moxy's design changing into green/black striped shirt, black jeans and palette-swapped shoes and having no whiskers or freckles, a black nose and smaller eyes. *Flea's design changing into a blue fez, yellow eyes with red pupils and growth in size to half the height of Moxy, as well as now being voiced by Chris Rock. *The opening sequence widely changed from the original sequence, as seen in the video below. *The shortening of the timeslot from an hour to thirty minutes. The show (at least during its CGI run) is considered to be the first "real-time" or "live" cartoon, though it was never broadcast directly live. Through motion capture a puppeteer would act out Moxy's motions while Goldthwait provided the voice and a technician would control the facial expressions. In a 2003 online IGN interview, Andy Merrill (who worked on the show) talked about how Moxy (incorrectly spelt "Moxie") was apparently unpopular and unsuccessful with audiences despite being on the air for seven years.2003 online IGN interview with Andy Merrill (page 6). Retrieved 24 Aug '13. Reruns stopped on April 1st 2000, which was the same day where several of the classic cartoon programming was moved from Cartoon Network to Boomerang except for this series, and it hasn't been seen on Cartoon Network, Boomerang or home media releases of any kind since, and not even during Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary. And what's really notable for lost media (and what sets it apart from other shows) is that not a single complete episode of the show has resurfaced to the internet at all. UPDATE: 12/08/2015 the first episode has surfaced online and can be viewed here. Also, the first seven segments of his 1993 television debut on Great International Toon In have surfaced in November 2014 and can be downloaded here. An unknown airing from June 1994 has resurfaced on Vimeo in Spanish (along with a partial-English fan edit with actual existing English audio sources spliced in), and an unknown 1995 airing also resurfaced in Spanish (and also partially in English) along with an English airing on November 18, 1995 on YouTube. Gallery Moxy8.gif Moxy7.gif Moxy6.gif Moxy5.gif Moxy4.gif Moxy3.gif Moxy2.gif Moxy1.gif 90494.jpg|The Moxy Show Original References 5. Gallery: http://www.users.nac.net/acev/[[Category:Lost TV|Moxy]] Moxy Moxy Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI Category:Rare animation